Wanted
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: The first time omega Bruce spent his heat was when he still in training with Ra's Al Ghul. Or the one where Damian is the resulting child of a heat Bruce spent with Ra's Al Ghul. Omegaverse, Mpreg, Omega!Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wanted**

 **Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

 **Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings**

 **Category: M/M**

 **Fandoms: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types**

 **Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne**

 **Characters: Ra's al Ghul, Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, Clark Kent, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake**

 **Additional Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne**

* * *

Anonymous asked asked: The first time omega Bruce spent his heat was when he still in training with Ra's Al Ghul. Alpha Ra's managed to take Bruce to secure place at the few first time but as time moved on, Bruce became so desperate that he practically humping and grinding and licking him when they were alone. One man can only take so much teasing.

* * *

What if Bruce ran out of medication, and he's not sure how to let Alfred send him any?

He can feel it a week before it actually hits, just before his body starts releasing pheromones. He asks Ra's to excuse him for a few days since he knows his heat will hit him harder than it should because he's been on medication for years. Ra's understands and brings him to a secluded place, in a cottage in the mountains. Usually, those to train under Ra's get thrown into a cell to wait out their rut or heat, or given a specific kind of herbal tea to help suppress it. But Ra's understands that Bruce is from the city and is not used to full blown heats, and because of the medication, the tea won't be any help. If he tries to put Bruce in a cell, the intensity of his heat will make any of his alpha assassins go into crazy rut and try to mount him.

So they go to the mountains immediately, and Ra's expects the heat to last for a week at most, maybe more because of how long it's been suppressed.

In the cottage, it doesn't take long before Bruce wakes up one freezing morning drenched in sweat and his own slick. His pants and then bed are soaked through, and all he wants to do is roll in the snow outside to cool himself down. He takes his clothes off and touches himself and tries to get himself to come, but only manages it once, and it felt sort of ruined because it wasn't enough.

Ra's is surprisingly controlled, and just watches Bruce writhe on the bed. It goes on like that for most of the day, with Ra's offering food and water to him whenever there's a window of lucidity.

On the second day, Bruce is significantly less in control. On the first he tried his best not to beg his master to mount him. The moment Ra's is close enough to offer him water, he pulls him close and licks his neck.

"Alpha, please," he begs, and his weight brings Ra's down with him on the bed. "I need it, need your knot, please," his body aches for it, a cock to fill him up, and a sweet, sweet knot to make satiate his body.

Bruce starts to grind against him, wetting Ra's clothes and rubbing on the hard on Ra's has had since they left Nanda Parbat.

Ra's tries to brush him away but Bruce is a little shit and a ninja in training so he manages to get Ra's cock out and sits on it. Bruce has never felt so good in his life. He needs that knot and he's going to get it.

Of course, the Head of the Demon also loses it. He pushes Bruce onto the bed, and pounds into him. Doesn't take long for the knot to swell, and moments later, the knot slips in and Bruce comes like he's never come before. The air is literally knocked out of him and he claws at the sheets, shivering, and leaking so much slick.

It's gonna take a while before the knot goes down and honestly, Bruce doesn't mind because that's his first knot in years and he loves it. He also loves the feeling of being plugged up with the said knot, keeping the come inside him to make sure he bears fruit.

* * *

Note: You know, this makes me think about how Damian was born. If Bruce went into heat at Nanda Parbat and spent that heat with Ra's, that would've meant he ran out of medication. That would mean he could've have had Damian with Ra's as the father, and he probably would've gone "Law of Surprise" on Bruce and demanded the child as payment for his training. That's kind of sad. :(

* * *

subatlove replied: I don't ship it but still goooood. I like the whole thought of Damian being their "heat"child I guess you can say, I don't even know -.-

* * *

"Tell me about my mother," Damian demanded one morning, refusing to draw his sword and begin his morning warm up with Ra's.

"Draw your sword, Damian," said Ra's, ignoring Damian's way of greeting him.

"Tell me about my mother!" he pressed. "Don't avoid it!"

"It's useless for me to tell you, now draw your sword," Ra's stared at Damian as if he truly believed that the information didn't matter.

"Did he want me?"

"Damian–"

"Did he want me?!" he yelled. "Tell me!"

Ra's jaw tightened. "Of course he wanted you,"

Damian's breath hitched. "Then why?"

"I didn't want him to have you,"

Damian drew the sword. He threw it to the floor, and ran back to his chambers.

"Damian."

The boy didn't respond.

Damian didn't come out of his room the entire day.

At midnight, he sneaked out and ran away, headed for Gotham City.

* * *

The same anon asked: Hello, I'm the one who asked that Ra's/Bruce question and the story you came up with make me smile and sad at the same time, great story as always. If Damian is their heat child, then how and when did he find out that Gotham dark knight is his mother? How did he react to it?

Answer: Hi! Thank you for that ask, I enjoyed it. Well, canonically Talia has always been open about who Damian's father is, but I guess for the sake of drama and angst (and your ask), maybe Ra's isn't as open about it.

* * *

Damian probably didn't care until he was ten and overhead servants or the other assassins talk about who bore him. Before that, all he knew was that he had a father taking care of him and that's that. What mattered was he has one parent with him. Then, just knowing his name, Bruce Wayne, was enough. It didn't bother him.

He continued on with this days and weeks and his training. He asked his father about it. Ra's said he'd been given up, so there was no need to know about it.

Damian believed him.

But then he overheard more, that Bruce was from a western country in a city called Gotham, with fair skin, dark hair, and blue eyes–so different from his own green ones (Ra's has green ones so Damian has green ones okay lol).

How this omega named Bruce didn't want to hand him over to Ra's.

He asked Ra's several times more.

Again he was brushed off and told it was unimportant.

The more those around him talked, the more he overheard. He learned shared similar facial features with him.

One day Ra's answered him.

His mother wanted him. How is that unimportant?

So he left in search of him.

Bruce is probably easy to find. His info and face is everywhere. Damian doesn't get it. Why would someone train under his father and write his name everywhere?

He's been in Gotham three days now. It's an ungodly hour in the morning; he's walking through a dark neighborhood, where most of the buildings are abandoned. He hasn't found a place to sleep yet, and these will have to do. He's read and heard about this Batman on the news, scaring criminals. He's yet to run into him at night. They call him The Dark Knight. He is somewhat intrigued by him.

"You three don't scare me," Damian barks at three dark men–betas–approaching him.

"Give us the bag, kid," one sneers as the three of them corner him into an alley.

"Try and take it," Damian sneers back.

But before he can make use of his training, a dark figure takes them all down in a few moves.

Damian gasps as the figure approaches him. He feels a pull, like his heart had a piece of rope that this person is tugging on and coaxing him to come closer.

The figure steps out of the shadows and takes a long, drawn out breath. "Are you alright…?" he man trails off.

Damian tries his best not to lose his cool. Something is pulling him to this man, but it bothers him because he doesn't have a scent. Why doesn't he have a scent? "Who are you?" he demands him. This man is wearing a mask, black armor, and a flowing cape.

A car stops on the street outside of the alley. "Get in the car," he tells him as he turns around to walk away from him.

"No,"

"Get in the car, now,"

"I'm looking for Bruce Wayne."

The man stops by the car. "I'll take you to him,"

That makes Damian a little angry. "How do I know I can trust you?" the pull in his heart already tells Damian he can trust him, but how do you trust someone with no scent? Just like how he and the people who trained under his father used scent blockers on missions.

"That pull you're feeling. That's how," he gets in the car.

Damian stands there for a few moments, thinking the man is right, before sliding into the car. As soon as Damian is settled into the passenger seat, this…Batman, floors the pedal and they rush to wherever Bruce Wayne is.

The drive is quiet. They run through several red lights, enter the woods at the edge of the city, then go through a tunnel that leads to an underground cave full of technology Damian has never seen before. They all glow blue, and the outline of a bat, just like this Batman's chest, decorates everything.

The car slows to a stop and they step out. There's a huge computer in front of the car, and cases with several costumes, probably for different people.

"You told me you'd take me to Bruce Wayne," Damian follows the man to what looks like a frosted glass box. "I'm talking to you!" he wants to hit him but the tug in his heart won't let him.

The man doesn't answer and goes in the box. Glass doors close, and the sound of rain and steam fills it. The doors opens a few minutes later, and the man steps out. He's dressed down and is wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants.

"You're…" the scent assaults Damian's nose as he steam dissipates and he sees his face. "You're Bruce Wayne…"

"Hello, child," Bruce gives him a fond smile. "What's your name?"

This is his mother. His mother doesn't even know his name.

"I don't,"

Did Damian say that out loud?

"Why?" Damian hears himself asking.

"I wasn't allowed to name you,"

"Why?" he says again.

"Because I wasn't allowed to have you,"

Damian doesn't know why it hurts much more hearing it from this Bruce than hearing it from his father.

"Did you want me?" he asks him, just like he asked his father.

"Of course I did," Bruce answers him. "I still do, if that means anything to you,"

"Damian,"

Bruce smiles. "Is that your name?" the smile makes Damian's chest hurt less. "Hello, Damian. I'm Bruce,"

Damian can't take it anymore and bolts toward Bruce. Bruce kneels and catches him. He holds onto Bruce tightly, and buries his nose into Bruce's neck and scents him, and he lets Bruce scent him too.

Damian has never cried before. He's never let himself. Today, he does.

"Mother,"


	2. Chapter 2

anonmous asked:

Alright, tricky questions time: Superbat, Ra's/Bruce and Talia/Bruce in that "heat child"!AU? Cuz that back story strikes me that one more reason for Bruce to adopted all the birds is to make up for not being able to raise his own son. What would Ra's do when he finds out what Damian has done? Did he go to Gotham to take him back or comfort Bruce about that? Can Bruce move on after that with Ra's/Clark cuz the only thing that tie them is respect not love. Sorry for too many questions

* * *

Bruce adopted children to make up for not being able to raise his own. He wasn't allowed to have Damian, so maybe he's got all that instinct built up, and watching that unfortunate moment in Dick's life at the circus maybe let it all out, including Jason being so dirty and uncared for (and stealing his wheels), and Tim being alone in a dilapidated apartment without his father, fending himself from the gangs after his father (Tim's DCAU origin). All those children without homes and maybe if he could help every orphan he would.

Ra's would probably go to Gotham and watch Damian at first. He'd watch him build his bond with Bruce. Then question why he ever took Damian away from Bruce. He'd never seen Damian so happy. But that wasn't what the League of Assassins was for.

Damian takes any opportunity to get to know Bruce, even his stepbrothers. He sits next to Bruce at all meal times of the day. He watches Dick train in the gym, and asks to join him. He wants to learn the grace Dick exudes when the moves.

He approaches Jason when he's playing basketball (YES JASON IS ALIVE OKAY), because he's never heard of it and wants to learn. Jason teaches him more than just basketball. He teaches him all the outdoor activities Wayne Manor can offer (Damian loves horseback riding).

Damian also watches Tim read in the library. He dislikes Tim, but doesn't hate him. He dislikes him because Tim is too quiet and Damian feels like Tim dislikes him too. But Bruce is homeschooling Damian and he's supposed to do homework on his own, and he hasn't gotten the hang of the internet yet. He approaches Tim and asks to teach him. Tim smiles and drops the book and proceeds to teach Damian. Damian dislikes him less.

Damian stands at the kitchen threshold watching Alfred cook. He watches Alfred do everything. He likes watching him cook most. He's never had any of the food he's been fed. It's all new to him, and Bruce tells him he has to burn it all off with a game of basketball. Damian burns it off by doing flips with Dick, basketball with Jason, and swimming with Tim.

He only ever practices his training with Bruce. He's never beaten him. He will one day. For now he just treats these training sessions as bonding moments with Bruce.

What Damian doesn't like is that…blue-clad flying man stealing his mother's time. He frowns when he sees him in the cave, annoying Bruce when he's at the computer doing some research, but Bruce doesn't say much and lets him fly around and be annoying. Dick, Jason, and Tim don't mind either, but Damian minds. He knows, he can smell it on his mother that he feels this man is a potential mate.

It makes him angry, but understands that Bruce might not consider his father anymore. It would be nice, but his father isn't the best person in the world (he guesses his mother isn't either), but he's seen the way this…Kent works with him and when they move, it's like they've already bonded.

Ra's appears at the manor on one sunny afternoon. They're in the backyard having a good time at lunch. Ra's strolls into the house like he owns it, and Alfred is behind him asking him to leave.

It's not that he's afraid to take his father on, but Damian does as Bruce says when he tells them to stay behind him.

'You disobeyed me, Damian,' says Ra's.

'You lied to me!' Damian replies heatedly. 'I won't go back with you!'

Ra's turns to Bruce. 'Beat me and you get to keep him,'

Bruce's fist clenches.

Damian glares at Ra's. 'No! You don't get to choose who I belong to. I choose to stay with Mother!'

'If you abandon the League, you will be an enemy, child,'

'Then may I be a worthy opponent, Father,'

Ra's smirks. Now he knows he raised the child right. 'Hn,' he says and leaves.

Bruce pulls Damian into an embrace, and all of them (Dick's fault), join in. 'I'll protect you,' Bruce whispers.

Damian pulls away. 'No, Mother. Fight with me,'


	3. Chapter 3

Anonymous asked: Damian just want to ask his father how to do this f- damn homework, guess he's at the wrong place at the right time, Superbat. Bonus if later he found out that his brothers is having a betting competition on how long it gonna take Dami until he caught them going at it.

* * *

Damian frowns. Bruce gave him homework and while he likes most of the homework he's been given, he doesn't like the one he has now. He'd rather have math or science because that he's allowed to look up and read about them. But this is about metaphors and expressions, and he's never heard most (all) of them. He's not allowed to look them up on the internet because Bruce wants to gauge what he knows and what he thinks these expressions mean.

And if he looked them up Bruce will know since the internet thing shows him everything everyone searches for.

("You don't block porn sites?"

"I have a house full of boys, Clark. How is blocking porn a good idea?")

Sick as a dog? Why would a dog be sick if it has an owner and it's well taken care of? A piece of clothing that costs an arm and a leg? Why would anyone cut their limbs in exchange for clothing? And who the hell thinks sliced bread is the best thing on earth?

He grabs the piece of paper and his pencil and marches out of his room with a scowl. "Richard!" he yells, hoping the eldest of his mother's children is awake and not snoring the day away. "Richard!" he calls again as he bangs on his big brother's door.

There is no answer and that makes him even angrier. He knows Jason and Timothy are in school and haven't come back home yet.

He huffs. His competitive nature wouldn't let him give up, but he absolutely has no idea what these words mean. And Bruce told him he can only watch TV if he turned in the homework, whether or not the entire thing had correct answers. But of course he wants them to have correct answers!

How can a cat get a person's tongue anyway?

He pads down the halls and makes his way up to the third floor where there is a trophy room right beside the library. The trophy room's door is always open, so he strides in, hoping to find his mother on the couch having tea with…

Damian's eye twitches.

Mr. Kent.

But they aren't there. He frowns, not because his homework will be undone longer, but because his mother is not where he usually is.

The frown stays on his face until he hears something come from a small study that's hidden in the trophy room. He knew Bruce sometimes goes in there to have some quiet reading time to himself.

Cautiously he approaches the study's ajar door. A pained groan comes from the room and makes Damian gasp. "M-mother?" he says softly, unsure if he should barge in.

But he forces himself to take another step closer to the door, and peeks into the room.

Damian's cheeks heat up when he realizes what's happening.

His mother is bent over the desk, his papers strewn all over the place. His shirt's buttons are undone, and is hanging over his shoulders, his neck and nape are bare for Mr. Kent to mark.

"Clark!" his mother gasps. And he's not sure if he's in pain because he looks like it, sounds like it, but isn't resisting.

Damian's brows meet in anger. Was Mr. Kent doing this against mother's will?

"Knot me, c'mon, give it to me,"

Damian dashes out, runs down the stairs, and locks himself in his room. He drops his homework and pencil somewhere along the way.

–

He comes out of his room when the bell for dinner rings. That means Timothy and Jason have come home already. He walks past the game room and sees his older brothers there.

"You should've seen his face. It was so adorable. Poor kid. Left the homework Bruce gave him near the library's doors," Richard grins at Jason. "Pay up, baby bro,"

"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face or I'll punch you," Jason shoves a fifty into Dick's hand.

"Wait, so you two bet on how long it'll take for Damian to walk in on them?" Timothy says incredulously. "You two are the worst!"

From his peripheral vision, Timothy sees Damian. "Damian," he says, walking towards him in big strides. "C'mon. You get my dessert tonight, then I'll help you with that homework,"

Timothy leads him down to the dining room.

Okay, he dislikes Timothy even less.


	4. Chapter 4

anonymous asked: Heat child!AU, First time Damian spending his birthday with his mother - aka that one time Ra's decided not to be a dick for once, Clark getting super protective and Bruce is just tired of everyone shit

* * *

Damian doesn't understand why they're at the zoo the moment it opens its doors. He has an amazing time though, looking at animals he's never seen before from behind enclosures. He tells his older brothers, however, that animals, those that he's seen in the mountains, are more majestic when they're in their own habitat.

He enjoys the aquarium so much that he presses his face against the glass, watching fish swim by. He sees a stingray swim over his head in an aquarium with a tube people can go through. Jason calls him over when they reach a part of the aquarium where there are children clamoring around an exhibit.

He tells Damian he can touch the starfish, but he has to do it gently. With the curiosity of a child younger than him, Damian inspects the tank. He watches the starfish shuffle away from the glass. Damian pokes the pink animal.

"Cute, huh?" says Jason. "First time Bruce brought us here, I grabbed it out of the tank, and both he and Dick panicked and made me put it back," he chuckles.

So Damian doesn't take the starfish out of the tank and only runs his finger over it.

They're at the trinket store buying different colored bird keychains for one another when Richard declares they're going home. "Alright, Dami's mommy is expecting us home in time for lunch, so chop chop, sweeties. Grab whatever you want from the shelves and let's get going,"

Timothy gives him a canary phone dangler. He frowns because he doesn't even have a phone. Bruce thinks he's too young for it. He looks around some more, and sees stuffed toys of cats. He grabs one orange tabby and asks Richard if he can have it.

"Of course you can!" Richard says gleefully, and buys the toy.

Jason ends up with a lot of useless stuff, buys it all and says he'll put it up in his room. Timothy asks if he has anything left of his allowance. Jason with a frown, of course, says no.

He had a fun time, Damian thinks they get in the car and make their way back home.

When they get home, Richard deposits the keys of the car into the key bowl by the receiving area. Home is also quiet. Usually, mother would welcome them home then herd them into the dining room if ever they arrived in time for a meal.

No such herding happened. Was mother not home?

"Hey!" he hears Jason say.

Damian turns to him and a towel and some shorts land on his face. He frowns. How rude.

"Get to the pool, shortstuff," he sees Jason take off his clothes, revealing some swimwear he was wearing underneath, and hangs them on a chair nearby, then runs outside to the pool.

He doesn't put on the swimwear, but hangs the towel on his shoulder and follows Jason outside.

As soon as he steps over the door's threshold, music plays, and he hears mother singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" he sees his older brothers and Mr. Pennyworth clapping and singing with mother, and mother's potential mate is also here, joining them in their chorus.

There are colorful ribbons thrown about, and his brothers throw confetti over his head. There's a three tier, huge, circular pastry on the table, with bright yellow frosting, some candles, and his name in light green. All of his favorite food are on the table, together with countless desserts, and bowls of cold drinks. By the table are boxes wrapped with colorful paper and ribbons.

He stares at everybody. "What is going on?" he asks, genuinely confused about the merrymaking.

Bruce approaches him and kneels on one knee to explain. "Here, birthdays, the anniversary of your birth, is very much a big deal. It was a big deal to me when I birthed you back then, and it still was celebrated even if I was not allowed to have you. Happy birthday, Damian," Bruce pulls him into a hug. "I'm happy you were born,"

Damian had never had a…birthday before. Today is his birthday? He didn't know that. Days of one's birth are not a big deal when he stayed with his father. "I was unaware that the anniversary of one's birth is something to be celebrated," he looks up at Bruce.

"Well from now on," says Mr. Kent with a smile. "We'll always celebrate your birthday,"

"C'mon, I'm hungry!" says Richard, and grabs a plate and starts piling food on it.

"Fucking–don't get all the wings, you shit–"

"Okay! Jason, please tone it down," says Bruce. "Someone is here for you, Damian,"

Ra's saunters in with a box.

Damian frowns and backs up a few steps to stand beside Bruce.

"It's alright, we had a deal," Bruce tries to reassure him.

"Father doesn't respect every deal," Damian scowls at his father.

"I very much respect this one, Damian," says Ra's, then presents him the long box. "It seems that your mother's culture glorifies–"

" _Celebrates_ ," Mr. Kent grinds out.

Ra's raises a brow at him. "The day of their birth. I've been told to bring gifts, and so I present to you something that should have been presented to you once you come of age,"

Damian eyes the box cautiously.

Ra's opens it and reveals a sword. A katana.

Damian likes it.

"Hey!" Mr. Kent's brows meet and steps in front of Bruce and the children. "Are you insane?" he demands.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" says mother. "It's a decorative sword, Clark!"

"It's still a sword!" Mr. Kent argues.

"Okay, I have had enough of your over protectiveness," he tells Mr. Kent, then looks at Ra's. "And your cold father bullshit. Can you stop being a killjoy? If you want to eat, eat. There's cake, and if you want some alcohol, Alfred can get you whatever you want,"

"But Bruce–"

"Clark," Bruce hisses. "Don't test me,"

Clark shuts up.

Bruce takes a deep breath. "Alright," he smiles at Damian. "Have some lunch. Did you enjoy the zoo?"

"Yes, Mother," Damian nods. "May I go inspect the sword first?"

"You may," Bruce lightly pushes Damian toward Ra's.

"I like it, Father," Damian runs a light finger over the blade.

"Your mother is correct. You can hang this on your wall if you wish," says Ra's. "But just because it's decorative, doesn't mean you can't use it,"

"I won't use it," says Damian. "And yes, it will look good on my wall," he closes the box, then deposits it next to the other presents.

Bruce hands him a plate of food, and they have lunch. Damian sits with his brothers, and his father sits with Mother and Mother's future mate. After lunch, when Damian is about to get a glass of lemonade, Mr. Kent lifts him off the floor and brings him to the tall cake, now with lit candles.

"Blow the candles out, Damian," Mr. Kent says.

"What for?" Damian asks.

"Well, it's a custom to make a wish on your birthday, then blow out the candles because they believed the smoke carried your wishes and prayers to the heavens," answers Mr. Kent. "But now we do it because it's fun, and means we get to eat the cake," he smiles at him.

Eating cake sounds good, so Damian blows out the candles and his family, erupts into loud applause and cheers. Even his father is softly clapping.

He wishes he'll never he parted from mother again.


	5. Chapter 5

mylittleangelxxx asked: heat!child au: Maybe Damian's first family training session? Like he demands it because he wants to know his family's individual fighting styles. And he would like to be prepared in case he ever has to fight them because of mind-control etc. He'll even include his mother's possible mate if it will make Bruce feel better.

* * *

Damian gets his ass handed to him, of course. He dislikes Timothy less and less because he's the most civil of his three older brothers, but he hates how even Timothy beats him. Is it because all of them are taller? He frowns and _vows_ to at least grow taller than Timothy.

Timothy swings his bow staff and pushes Damian off his feet. "You keep your left leg vulnerable to attack,"

Damian frowns. Richard, Jason, and Timothy use gymnastics together with their choice of weapon. Jason, not so much, since he relies on rubber bullets and butting people's heads with his hand cannons. He wants to learn, but it frustrates him because it's taking him too long to achieve what Richard teaches him.

Mother isn't much of a gymnast, but he does spin and flip from time to time to confuse whoever he's in combat with, and his grace comes with pounds of deadly force. He's never won against mother.

Sometimes, he watches Mother spar with… Mr Kent, and most of the time it looks more like an intimate dance rather than a sparring session. He usually leaves when Mother gets too close to his possible mate. Damian still wishes things could be better with Ra's and Bruce, but he's chosen to stay with his mother and maybe that's the best thing he's ever done in his relatively short life.

"I will only allow you to have a piece when we absolutely need to use it," says Mother after training.

Everybody's tired, sweaty, nursing some Gatorade as Bruce lectures Damian on possible scenarios. The birds have heard it all before, but there's no harm in a refresher course. Damian hasn't seen a piece of Kryptonite aside from the photos on the computer in the cave.

Bruce mentions that everybody has special weapons with a little Kryptonite in it, like bullets for Jason, and laced staffs for Tim and Dick. Damian scrunches up his nose as Bruce drones on about how they can stop Clark during any unfortunate circumstance that causes him to go rogue. He makes Clark stand in front of all of them, pointing out weak spots and where they should aim should they find themselves facing a rogue Superman.

"Your aim is to incapacitate and stop him, not kill,"

Mr. Kent wraps an arm around Mother's waist, pulls him closer to him, and whispers something in his ear.

"I know," Mother frowns. "Don't remind me," he pauses when he sees Damian's face."Is there something wrong, Damian?" Mother asks.

Maybe what Damian doesn't like about this, is that Mother also knows how to kill a person, just like father, and this time, it's just not any person, it's his…mate.

Damian shakes his head and lets Bruce go on for a few more points, then Clark dismisses them, saying Alfred has snacks upstairs for them, and they have the afternoon off. He takes his turn after his brothers in the showers, and makes his way to his bedroom to change into something that doesn't look like underwear.

He pulls on some jeans shorts and a shirt, and hears a knock on his door.

"Damian, may I come in?"

"Yes, Mother," he answers, and Bruce comes in and gently closes the door.

Bruce sits down on the edge of his bed and pats the space beside him for Damian to sit down. Damian sits beside him. "So why were you making such a bad face earlier today?"

Damian scrunches his nose again. He doesn't look up at Bruce. "I don't like today's lesson,"

"It is a little concerning, isn't it?" says Mother.

"You said we shouldn't kill people and yet you talked about how to specifically injure Mr. Kent like we're supposed to anticipate that his injuries will cause death," Damian frowned at him.

"You won't get to kill him, Damian," Mother tells him, then pulls him into a hug which Damian melts into. "I will,"

That makes Damian push him away. "What?"

"It's a promise I made with him long before we shared an intimate relationship," he says. "That's on me. All those chunks of Kryptonite downstairs? He gave them to me for keeping, for me to use them on him if someone tries to abuse his powers, or taking control of him,"

"That's wrong!" Damian yells. "That's wrong! He's your mate–if you–you'll die!"

"I know," Mother nods. He won't actually die, but he'll lose half of himself, and that's pretty much like dying. "But would you rather the world run by a mind controlled evil Superman?"

Damian clenches his fist. "Mother please,"

"The best we can do is prevent it from happening, and if it does, the most difficult task is on me, not on you, or your brothers, or anybody else,"

Damian throws himself into Bruce's arms, and he's pulled into an embrace.

He won't let anything like that happen. If anybody tries to take Mr. Kent away from Mother, it doesn't matter what he's promised Mother. He'll kill them.


	6. Chapter 6

anonymous asked: Heat child!AU: Bruce spending his first heat with Clark and a little flashback to that first time. Before or after Damian, your choice.

* * *

I chose after Damian came to Bruce.

* * *

Damian snaps his eyes open, grabs his knife from under his pillow, and presses it to the intruder's neck.

"It's only me, Damian,"

"Richard?" he withdraws the knife when he sees the eldest of his brothers, hands raised, and dressed in sleepwear but also wearing a jacket and sneakers, in the dim light of his lampshade. "What time is it?"

"A little after two," answers Richard. "C'mon, get up. We need to leave," he says as he flips the bedroom lights open, then moves over to Damian's closet. He grabs a duffel bag from it and throws it over on Damian's bed, then gathers clothes and shoves them in.

"What is it? What's happening?" Damian asks, watching Richard zip up the bag.

"We're going to Bruce's apartment in the city," Richard goes back to Damian's closet and takes a pair of his brother's shoes and a jacket, and puts them at the edge of the bed. "Hurry now, put some shoes on," he slings the bag over his shoulders.

Damian does as told, gets up and puts his sneakers on. He grabs his stuffed orange tabby, Freddie, and gives it to Richard to put in the bag. Richard helps him into his jacket and leads him out of his bedroom.

"Richard, what is going on?" he asks again as they make their way through the halls. He scrunches his nose. The hallway smells like disinfectant and he doesn't like it. "Are Jason and Timothy coming with us?"

"Yes, they're in the car already," says Richard as they exit the house. The car, one of Bruce's black SUVs, is already running and on the driveway. "Get in the car, I'll explain on the way,"

Damian gets in the back as Richard deposits the bag in the trunk. Timothy is in the back with him, holding his e-book reader, and Jason is in the front playing a game on his phone.

"Can we go get McDonald's? I want some McNuggets," Jason asks when Richard slides into the driver's seat. "Or maybe a convenience store? A beer would be nice,"

"Only if you buckle your seatbelt," says Richard as he buckles his, the locks the doors. He looks at Damian and Timothy in the backseat through the rearview mirror. "C'mon now, Timmy, drop the book and buckle up. Damian, you, too,"

Richard only leaves the driveway when all of them are buckled in.

"Why are we going to an apartment in the city?" Damian asks when they've left the estate. "Why are you not answering me?"

Richard takes a deep breath. "Dami, we're spending a week in the city because your Mama's in heat," finally Damian gets an answer. "Bruce might have been too scared to tell you himself,"

It takes a few seconds for that to completely register with Damian, and all he can say is, "Oh,"

"Or we can go to an open supermarket so we can get some food for the week," says Dick as they enter the city. "We'll be able to find one somewhere,"

"As long as there's beer," says Jason, still busy tapping on his phone.

For some reason, knowing that Mother will spend this week intimately with Mr. Kent bothers and worries him.

After driving around for ten minutes, they find a store open, and they hop out of the car, and Richard lets them take whatever they want.

"Jason, put that back," Richard says when Jason puts too many bags of junk food in the cart. "We're going to have healthy packed food delivered for us in the penthouse; we're not going to live on potato chips and cereal as much as I too would like,"

Jason grumbles and returns the bags of chips to their appropriate shelves. Damian only takes a box of a strawberry yoghurt drink they have on stock at home. He wanders around the store, going through every aisle to see if he wants something, then ends up in the aisle of baby formula and diapers. He frowns at them before he lets his feet take him to the next aisle.

"That's all you want?" Richard asks when he deposits the yoghurt drink in the cart. "You sure? We're gonna be there for a week, baby bird,"

Damian goes back to the fridge and gets six more, but of different flavors.

Richard chuckles, then they check out the groceries, and head to the penthouse. When they get there, a bellboy takes their belongings, and a valet driver takes the car. Richard has a few words with the woman behind the front desk before they take the elevator up to their floor. Their bags are in the living area, and their groceries are on the counter in the kitchen.

"Alright, time to go back to bed," says Richard, taking Damian's jacket, then hanging it in the coat closet. "Damian, you'll be sleeping with me in my room. It's the door to the left of the master bedroom down the hall," he opens up the fridge and the pantry and shoves all the food in there.

Damian pads his way into the living area and inspects the unit while Jason and Tim head to their bedrooms. Its décor is vastly different from the décor in the manor. While the manor has dark but striking colors and sometimes some neutral and earthy tones, the unit is barely colored. The floors are white, the furniture pieces and rugs are either gray, white, or black, with a touch of red here and there. The paintings are abstract and also have desaturated color palettes. The windows are large, spreading from one side of the room to another, giving the tenant an impressive view of Gotham. There's a lot of glass, from the coffee table, the dining table, to the accent ones, and the vases. He doesn't understand the design.

"Damian, c'mon, time for bed," says Richard again. "Just because Bruce is out of commission doesn't mean you don't have to wake up at seven, have breakfast at seven-thirty, and start your studies at eight,"

Damian frowns at him.

Richard laughs. "Come with me,"

He listens and follows Richard to his room, and he gets tucked in. Richard clicks the light out and joins Damian in bed.

"Will Mother and Mr. Kent have a child?" he asks much later, when he finds himself staring at the ceiling.

"I don't think so," answers Richard. "Look, Damian," Richard moves onto his side, props himself up on one elbow to face his little brother. "Don't go thinking that way, okay? This is the first time they're spending Bruce's heat together, and before Clark, Bruce is drugged to hell and back with suppressants, and being on suppressants as long as he has, heats hit him several times as badly. Sometimes it lasts more than a week. This is the first time in a while that Bruce let his heat come,"

"But don't omegas spend their heats with mates to have a child?"

"Not always," he says. "Bruce takes medicine that makes sure no surprise babies are born. You won't be having any little brothers and sisters until Bruce tells you he and Clark have decided to have one. Besides, Bruce has you to take care of. A baby isn't exactly the best idea at the moment,"

It's not that Damian doesn't want younger siblings, though he doesn't like the idea of them either. "I don't want to deprive Mother of consummating his bond with Mr. Kent,"

"Don't you ever think that maybe Bruce doesn't want to lose more time with you, too? Having a baby with Clark means that he'll be putting all of his attention on that baby. He's already missed most of your life,"

Damian nods. "Okay,"

"Good," says Richard. "Good night, Damian,"

"Good night," Damian replies, and he tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

Bruce presses a cold, wet towel on his face, then rubs all over his neck, then puts it over his head.

"Doing okay?" asks Clark. "Do you want me to freeze the towel again?" he hands Bruce a glass of cold water.

Bruce shakes his head, takes the glass, and downs it in a few gulps. This is just like how it started back in Nanda Parbat. Slow, creeping heat that starts from his core, then later it will hit him like a train.

He sets the glass down on the nightstand. "This is worse than the last," Bruce pants.

Clark frowns and climbs into bed with him. "Your last one was 18 months ago. Maybe you should stop suppressing your heats. You didn't have one the last year, and two from the year before that. That's six heats, Bruce," Clark removes the wet towel from Bruce's head, wets it in the bowl of water on the nightstand, then cools it down with some freeze breath before pressing it on Bruce's nape. "You drugged your way through six heats, even with me around, and I know you know that suppressants make the next heat longer and more difficult than it should be,"

"I'd rather drug myself than lose all control for a week," Bruce scowls at him.

"Would it be so bad to spend it with me?"

Bruce looks away from him, ashamed that he let Clark think that way. He agreed to spend this heat with Clark just so they can get it out of the way, and so that the next one won't be as terrible. They haven't talked about spending every heat together, and if Bruce lets the next one come, it will be a lot shorter than this one.

"No, I…" he whispers. "I just didn't want Damian to think we're—I—am replacing him,"

Clark smiles fondly, reaches for Bruce's hand, and squeezes it. His beautiful Bat overthinks sometimes. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, Dick already told him we're not planning on a baby, and that Damian can stay your littlest bird,"

That isn't the only reason why, for as long he possibly can, he delayed his heats. Before, he just found them unnecessary and a nuisance. But after having Damian, he couldn't bear the thought of going into another heat—possibly another child if he chose to stop birth control and spend it with someone mate-worthy—when he gave away his own flesh and blood in exchange for skills he could have probably learned somewhere else.

Bruce sees the smile on Clark's lips. "I remember only bits and pieces of the heat I spent with Ra's," he says. "I'm telling you now that I won't remember much of the next seven days,"

Clark nods. "But you will remember it once you accept and let the heat come instead of suppressing it,"

Suddenly, Bruce realizes that he wants that with Clark. He wants to remember the days when Clark held him. He wants to one day reminisce and smile, and maybe even get aroused when he thinks of the days he and Clark spent making love to each other, even if those days are somewhat hazy with lust and need.

Clark wets the towel again and wipes Bruce's sweat away, but Bruce lunges forward, pins Clark down and kisses him. He swings a leg over Clark, positions himself on Clark's groin and starts to grind down on him.

There is nothing shy about the kiss. There is teeth, tongue, and biting, and a desperation Clark's never felt from Bruce before. He understands; it's the heat, but he wishes that in time, it'll be Bruce himself aching for him without it.

"Fuck me," Bruce breathes out as he pulls away from Clark. He quickly takes off his top and throws it to the floor. "I don't want any teasing, or for you to be slow,"

"Okay, then what do you want?" Clark asks carefully.

"I want you to help me get rid of it," Bruce pants. The heat is now making the ends of his fingers and toes tingle, flaring through his back, making his groin burn. "And since I won't be lucid enough to tell you later, I want you to pin me down and fuck me into the mattress, until I pass out, until I can't say anything coherent, until nothing else other than mumbles and cries come from me. I want you to be rough, and I don't care if I come out of his heat bruised and wrecked. I just want you to get rid of it. I want you to be rough because I want you to love me when I can remember it,"

Clark stares at him for a while. "No, Bruce,"

"What?" Bruce hisses.

"I don't want to be rough just because you won't be able to remember it," Clark sits up and holds Bruce close. "What would Damian think if he came home and saw you battered right after a heat? He'd know I did that to you. Damian knows I can do that to anybody, and when he figures it out that I put those bruises on you, do you think he'll believe it if you told him you asked me to do it?"

Clark brushes a thumb over Bruce's warm and flushed cheek.

"I want to respect you whether or not you remember it, Bruce, and I won't hurt you just because you asked me to. We agreed that I'd take care of you this week, nothing less, and that's what I'll do," says Clark.

Bruce lets Clark hold him for a few more moments before responding. "Okay," he nods. He now understands that it's important for their children to see them treating each other well, especially Damian. This is how Damian will learn how to treat other people.

"Okay," Clark repeats and pulls Bruce into an embrace. "How's it going?"

"Now, do me now," Bruce scrambles to take Clark's top off. "Now, when I can remember it,"

Clark fulfills his promise and takes care of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Damian's first night as Robin, but three hours into his pilot episode, he has not had the chance to be Robin at all. By the time they find the fourth robbery of the night, Damian is fuming.

In a dingy alley, east of the city near Old Gotham, there are four muggers trying to get some women to give up their bags. They're waitresses from a nearby diner who just got off their shift.

It's Damian who first sees the four men gang up on the women. "There!" he points to the alley as they grapple by.

Then all his three brothers leap into action, and when he lands, all four suspects have already been dealt with, and the women are profusely thanking them, and also standing too close to Richard.

Jason shoos them away, saying they should take a cab instead of walking, and they're left with four muggers in a dark alley only lit by the moonlight.

"You fucking birds—" one of the men start to say, but that makes Damian snap and he hits him square in the jaw and knocks him out.

"Shut up!" finally he gets to actually hit someone—a bad guy!

Richard chuckles. "Good work, Robin,"

Damian frowns at them. "You're not even letting me be Robin!"

"Birdie," says Jason, clearly amused. "It's your first night. You're supposed to observe, not act or react,"

That doesn't wipe the frown off Damian's small face.

Jason smirks in the helmet. "But if you want to beat up someone that bad…"

"No," says Timothy immediately.

"Too late!" Jason grabs Damian and grapples away.

"Oh my God, Mama Bat isn't going to like this," says Richard as he and Timothy follow them.


	8. Chapter 8

It's not a combined powers thing but I really wanted a moment between Clark and Damian.

* * *

Clark can't help it but the sight before him fills him with rage. Bruce is on the floor, unconscious, bleeding through a sword snapped in half through his side. Ra's is holding Damian by the neck, the child's feet dangling feet off the ground.

He charges straight for Ra's, hitting him with his shoulder and sending him flying into the fireplace, turning the stone into rubble.

Ra's groans and lifts his head. He can see through the dust in the air Superman's glowing red eyes.

"You think you can barge in here," Clark hisses and grabs Ra's by his neck and lifts him up easily. "Destroy our home," he throws him onto a pillar which cracks but doesn't break. "And hurt my mate and _my_ child and _get away with it_?" he growls.

Again Clark lifts him off the floor, and gives him a few punches here and there before throwing him out an already destroyed window. Ra's hits the trunk of a large tree on the grounds. Ra's isn't sure how many bones are broken, but he's much too terrified out of his skin to think about how his entire body hurts.

"If you ever touch my family again, I will destroy your precious Lazarus Pit, and make sure you and your League will disappear off the face of the earth," Clark speeds to the edge of Tibet, hovering just outside its borders.

Ra's is choking on his own blood, looking at Superman with wide, bloodshot eyes. He's not sure he can be revived if Superman left him somewhere his assassins will never find.

"Don't fuck with me, Ra's, or else," Clark doesn't know what else he can say to threaten Ra's, so he'll have to think of something worse than death. He throws Ra's to the direction of Nanda Parbat, where Ra's lands, broken, and Clark doesn't bother to listen carefully to know if he's still breathing. Ra's is going to be put in the Pit the moment his assassins find him anyway.

He flies back home, and sees Damian, face swollen and body bruised, unsure of how to extract the broken sword from Bruce's body.

"Mother!"

Clark can hear he's on the verge

of crying.

"Damian,"

Damian looks at him, tears threatening to spill over. "Help, please,"

* * *

The sword didn't hit anything important, so Bruce will recover. In the Watchtower's med bay, he's asleep, with stitched cuts, bruises, and bandaged all over. Damian is on the large bed with him, looking the same but less scathed, which Clark is absolutely thankful for. The other children have already visited, but couldn't stay long since they still have the house to repair.

"Mr. Kent?" says Damian softly.

"Yes, Damian?" Clark answers. "Does something hurt? Are you hungry?"

Damian shakes his head. He doesn't say anything. He just wants to make sure that Clark is there even though he can see him.

"I'm sorry I did that to your father, Damian," says Clark after a while.

Damian takes Bruce's hand into his own small ones. "He had that coming to him," answers Damian. "He's not my father anymore. He hurt Mother and tried to take me away,"

Clark went to the bedside, sat on the bedside by Damian, and gathered him into his arms. "No one will ever try to take you from Bruce again, Damian,"

Damian melts into the embrace because Mr. Kent is large, and warm, and he always makes him feel safe, just like Mother. "Did you mean it?" Damian asks.

"Mean what?"

Damian tilts his head up to look at Clark. "That I'm your child?"

Clark can see the hope in Damian's eyes. "Yes, Damian," Clark answers. "I consider all of you and love you as my own,"

The answer surprises Damian. He doesn't say anything back and leans his head on Clark's chest. If Mother and Mr. Kent can look at all Richard, Jason, and Timothy and love them as if they birthed and sired them themselves, then maybe Mr. Kent can look at him as if he sired him as well.

"Your mom and I will always be there to protect you and your brothers, and I will always come to you whenever you need me, okay? Just say my name,"

Damian doesn't know what to say to that because it makes him feel warm inside. It also makes him want to cry, but he won't. He won't because he has to stay strong for mother.

A few moments later, Damian feels Clark's fingers comb through his hair. The gesture is relaxing and he finds himself becoming sleepy. He doesn't want to sleep. He wants to wait for mother to wake up.

"It's okay to be weak, Damian," says Clark. "Hiding weakness is not a show of strength, however, you can be strong enough to show weakness, gentle enough to be tough, and tough enough to be gentle," (1)

Damian doesn't understand, and his eyes widen when he feels Clark press a kiss to his hair.

"Now get some sleep, okay?" Clark tries to lay him down, but Damian wraps his arms around Clark's neck. Clark gladly returns the embrace.

"Thank you," Damian whispers as quietly as possible, then lies down.

The words make Clark's heart grow a few sizes, then he tucks him in beside Bruce. "I'll be here when you wake up,"

Damian settles into Bruce's warmth and falls asleep seconds later.

* * *

When Damian wakes up, he feels fingers brushing through his hair. He looks up and sees that Bruce has already regained consciousness and his smiling at him. "Mother!" he immediately gets up and wraps his arms around Bruce.

Bruce winces and tries not to groan as he pulls Damian into an embrace. "It's okay, it's okay," Bruce says, "We're all okay. We're safe now,"

Damian realizes a few moments later that Bruce is injured and had been terribly stabbed, so he lets go slowly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Damian," Bruce lies, but it's okay. He needed to hold Damian. "I'm glad he didn't do much more to you,"

That makes Damian frown. "But he hurt you,"

"What matters is that you're safe,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, mother," Damian mumbles into Bruce's chest.

"There is no need to be sorry for anything, Damian," says Bruce, "You said it yourself. We will fight together and that's what we did. I'm proud of you,"

Hearing those words makes the blood rush to Damian's face. He's proud of Mother, too. Proud he has a mother like him, and proud that he's his son.

"Good morning! Feeling better?" Clark comes in with a trolley of food.

Bruce and Damian turn to him. "That smells delightful," says Bruce.

"It has everything. I asked the cook to make everything just in case you wanted, well, everything," Clark arranges the food on the tray for Bruce, and gives Bruce a good morning kiss, Damian a ruffle to his hair, and attends to them and their food.

Mr. Kent is good for Mother. He can see now how Mr. Kent cares deeply for Mother, and it's not just because Mother is handsome, or that he is well off. Mr. Kent genuinely loves Mother, and Mother loves him back.

Damian is glad Mother found a good mate in Mr. Kent. He is sure that Mr. Kent will take care of Mother, and that the children Mother will have with Mr. Kent will have great father. After all, Mr. Kent is a great mate and father to Mother and Damian now. Damian looks forward to all the days he will spend with Mr. Kent as his son.

* * *

(1) This is a reworded/paraphrased quote from Peter Cullen on how his brother inspired the voice for Optimus Prime.


	9. Chapter 9

anonymous asked: Heat Child!AU: The family have a little counter with the Damian (the Talia/Bruce kid) for another Earth because there was some kind of "accident" when they went on an JL mission and that Damian was sent straight to the Wayne Manor, on top of our Damian. While waiting for his father to return home, Damians has a feeling that maybe he destiny to be bonded with the League of Assassin and the Batfam after all. Bonus if there's an awkward conversation between two earth

* * *

Yo not gonna bother explaining how the other Damian got to this universe okay alright alright okay. i tried im sorry

* * *

There are some times when Damian is left alone at the manor. All his elder brothers are at school, Mr. Pennyworth is doing some errands (and promised to come back as soon as possible), and Mother and Mr. Kent are both at work.

When he's alone, Mr. Pennyworth lets him eat anything he wants from the pantry, and he's allowed to do anything he wants except anything that needs adult supervision, like the horses. Usually he just reads books and magazines, and watches random videos on YouTube in attempt to understand some things better, like the music and pop culture. He especially likes watching cat videos—he's hoping Mother will allow him to have a cat one day, and he will promise to take good care of the cat.

Damian is about to exit into the backyard, holding Jason's basketball, when something lands on him as soon as the mid-morning sun touches his hair. He hits his head and the ball bounces and rolls away from him, and drops into the pool.

The something that drops onto him turns out to be someone, since whoever it was got off of him. Damian groans and holds his head. His jaw hurts, too. A bruise starts to form on a scratch on his forehead.

"Who are you?!"

Damian looks up at who's had the audacity to ask who he is in his own home. "What—" his eyes widen. The intruder looks just like him. It's Robin. Wearing the same, albeit a bit altered version of his own uniform.

"Imposter!" his look alike yells, then attacks him.

Damian easily dodges Robin's attacks, and being accused of being an imposter in his own home, makes him angry. "Imposter?" he says incredulously, then dodges another punch thrown at him, then pushes his double towards the picnic tables. "You accuse me of being an imposter? This is my home, and you're the one intruding!"

Robin takes a moment to look around but keeps an offensive position just in case Damian decides to sucker punch him. He then notices the differences between his own home and this one. Those aren't the same picnic tables, umbrellas, and recliners by his poolside. These aren't the same stones that decorate their patio. They don't have a portable basketball ring or a bar by their pool.

"This…this isn't my home," Robin looks up and notices some slight differences from the façade of this manor from his own, like the stones used, and the landscaping of the property.

"Obviously," Damian says irritably. "Because it's mine. Now sit down, stay here, and I'll call Mother. You're most probably from an alternate universe, or dimension, or whatever Timothy blabbers about physics and science fiction," he says as he goes back into the house.

It bothers Robin that this universe's Damian calls Drake by his first name. But what really got to him is that this Damian is still in good terms with his mother. It makes him jealous.

Damian comes back out holding a wireless telephone. "I'm fine, Mother. He's sitting outside. By the pool. Mother, please, I'm fine. No, Mr. Pennyworth isn't home yet. Yes, Mother, I will. Please be careful,"

It makes him angry, too.

Damian ends the call and dials another number. He waits for a few moments before speaking. "Mr. Pennyworth, Mother says you should come home right away. It's somewhat of an emergency,"

Robin lets out an annoyed sound. It's not 'somewhat' of an emergency, it is an emergency! He _has_ to get back to his own dimension. "Tell Pennyworth to hurry up! I don't want to be here all day!"

Damian ends the call and frowns at his double. "I will tell him no such thing," it pisses him off that this version of him is insufferable and rude. It makes him glad he'd eased out of his own bad manners. "You are rude and ill-mannered,"

Robin scoffs. "I don't care much about rude as long as I get my point across. Considering other people's irrationally sensitive feelings is troublesome and a waste of time,"

Damian doesn't know how his family ever had the patience with him when he first arrived. "Remove your uniform before someone sees you,"

Robin goes over to the bushes and deposits his uniform and domino mask there, leaving him in his shoes, and sleeved undershirt and leggings.

Damian notices Robin has brown eyes. "We have different eyes,"

"Good. It wouldn't do to be completely the same," Robin sits back on the picnic table and crosses his arms.

Robin's answer makes Damian angry again, but instead of trying to argue, he reaches for the leaf skimmer stored nearby, and gets the basketball out of the water.

"Why didn't you just let Pennyworth get it?" Robin asks.

Damian sets the ball down on the grass to let it dry. "Because I can get it myself,"

"You don't have to. You have people to do things for you," says Robin.

"I don't _have_ to make Mr. Pennyworth do anything either," Damian frowns at him, then frowns at the basketball. Jason likes a clean basketball and when it dries, the chlorine is going to ruin it and he'd have scrub it to get it clean.

"Master Damian!" Alfred rushes out to the backyard. "Good heavens, are you alright?"

"Yes," Damian nods and lets Alfred inspect the scratch and bruise on his forehead.

"We will have to disinfect this, as usual," says Alfred, then he turns to Robin. "And young master, please keep an eye on your double while I retrieve the first aid. I'll prepare you a snack in a moment,"

As Alfred moves to return into the house, Robin says, "I will have mixed nuts, Pennyworth,"

"I will do no such thing," says Alfred.

Damian crosses his arms and smirks smugly at Robin.

Robin scowls and looks away from Damian.

Damian sits across him on the other picnic table, doesn't take his eyes off Robin, and waits patiently for Alfred. Alfred comes back about five minutes later, and sets the first aid kit down on the table together with an ice pack, then cleans the scratch on Damian's forehead. It's not a big cut, but Alfred always tells them treating any cut no matter how small should be a habit.

When the scratch is disinfected, Damian holds the icepack to his forehead. "Will Mother be arriving soon?" he asks.

"Damian!" came Bruce's voice. "Damian!" he emerges from the house, but stops when he sees Damian, but sure he isn't his own.

Damian approaches Bruce. "He seems to be from another universe, or dimension,"

"Damian," Bruce says again, "Are you alright?"

Damian nods. "Just a bruise. He landed on me and I hit my head,"

Bruce takes another look at Robin. "Alright. How about some coffee? Alfred, some coffee and snacks for the children, please? Clark will be arriving shortly, too,"

"Very good, sir," says Alfred before heading back into the house.

Bruce herds Damian to the picnic table Robin is at and joins him. "So, Damian," he turns to the double.

"I'd rather you call me Robin to avoid any confusion," says Robin.

"Okay, Robin, do you know how you got here?" Bruce amends his question. "What you were doing before you were sent here?"

"If I did I'd have left and found out how to actually return to my world," answers Robin. "And I was on the terrace after a visit to Titans Tower. I fell and landed on your son,"

"Well then, for now, we'll stay put, and I'll consult with fellow League members to aid you," says Bruce.

A few moments later, Alfred comes back out with a trolley of coffee and crumpets for Bruce, and cold glasses of orange juice and warmed slices of banana bread. Their mid-morning snack was served, and Alfred leaves them alone.

Damian picks up a slice of bread, Bruce sips his coffee, and Robin just stares at them.

"You said your mother will arrive soon," Robin says after a while.

"Mother is here," says Damian, genuinely confused.

"I only see a man in front of me," says Robin, getting annoyed.

Bruce stares at Robin for a moment. In Robin's world, he is his father. "Robin, _I'm_ Damian's mother,"

This angers Robin further. "Are you trying to fuck with me?"

Bruce's brows meet. "Watch your tongue, child,"

"Great, another manners lesson? Because if it is, I'd rather you just go on about your deluded fantasy of being this boy's mother!" Robin stares straight into Bruce's eyes.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Clark comes jogging out of the house toward them.

"Clark, contact Doctor Fate, Zatanna, and Constantine," Bruce stands up and leaves his coffee and crumpets.

"Is that him?" Clark asks, giving Damian's double a once over before following Bruce back into the house.

There are a few moments of silence between Robin and Damian before the latter starts talking. "Bruce Wayne is my mother,"

Robin rolls his eyes. "Oh, and you believe that bullshit too?"

"You are a beta,"

"What the hell is a beta?"

"You must not have castes where you are from. Mother is an omega. Omegas, like female betas, can bear children regardless of gender. Mother gave birth to me in a master room in Nanda Parbat, where he was allowed a few days to recover. My birth father is Ra's Al Ghul," says Damian. "He was not allowed to see, hold, or name me. My birth father took me from him as payment for his training,"

Robin dislikes this story. Even though his own mother dropped him on his father's lap and left, taking a child from its mother right after birth sounded too bad, even for him. "Your father is my grandfather. His daughter, Talia, my mother, and your mother, my father,"

Damian nods. "I see. Mr. Kent is my stepfather. Soon, maybe. He and Mother haven't decided to bond or agreed to be legally bound,"

Robin doesn't reply immediately. "Did your father leave you here, too?"

"No, I ran away from Nanda Parbat and sought out Mother,"

Robin is surprised by the answer. "You…ran away? Then that would mean—"

"That I am an enemy of the League? Yes," Damian nods once more. "Staying with Mother is worth it. I don't ever want to be separated from him again,"

Robin stares at his slice of banana bread. He would never be able to find himself saying that about his mother, not when she's actively trying to kill him. "What's your mother like?" he asks instead, hoping to find out something about this version of his father.

Damian nibbles on the bread. "Patient. Very patient. And kind. I have changed since I met him. I used to be like you, rude and inconsiderate, but there is something to Mother that calms me down. I am more level headed than I used to be. Mr. Kent says it might be because I was taken from him so early. Mothers are good at calming their upset newborns, and he wasn't able to do that with me as an infant, so he's only releasing those pheromones now. What's your mother like?"

The question isn't something he wants to answer. "She's…she's beautiful and strong. I'd rather not talk about her. Though my father looks exactly like your mother, and it seems like he has a better relationship with the Alien than him,"

Damian frowns at the word 'alien.' "I see,"

Robin tears a piece off the slice of banana bread and eats it. "So, what's your caste?"

"I am an alpha, like my birth father,"

"Are you an only child? Or does this world's Bruce Wayne also like going on adoption sprees?"

"Richard is a beta like you, Jason is an alpha, and Timothy is an omega like Mother,"

"I hate Drake. He pisses me off,"

"I used to dislike him. I dislike him less now,"

"There's another thing we're not the same page on. I still hate him. And Todd?"

"He's at school with Richard,"

Robin's eyes widen. "He…he lives here?"

Damian hums, "Mother likes it when everybody is home," then shoves the rest of the banana bread into his mouth, and takes a big gulp of the cold orange juice. "Mother's coffee is cold now,"

Robin finds himself a little envious of his double. His father would also prefer it if all of them were still with him.

"I don't know how I would fare without Mother now," Damian sets his glass down.

Robin wouldn't go as far as admitting he wouldn't survive without Bruce. He sees Bruce exit the house with Clark, talking about having guests this evening.

"Robin, this is Clark, Clark, this is Robin," says Bruce as Clark joins them.

"Hello," says Clark cheerfully as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

This time, Robin shuts his mouth.

He keeps quiet and just listens to the conversation the two adults are having. They've both taken an emergency leave and will go back to work when Robin is safely back in his world. He finishes his banana bread, then Bruce puts a crumpet on his plate. "Have some more," says Bruce, "I'm somewhat sure you were on a mission or on your way home from one when you ended up here. Your uniform is in the bushes, and Damian wears the same undergarments. So eat if you're hungry,"

Clark becomes very still tilts his head.

"Something wrong?" asks Bruce.

"Forest fire," says Clark, "Australia,"

"Come back before dinner if you plan on doing a sweep," says Bruce.

Clark spins into his uniform, gives Bruce a kiss, then flies away.

Robin feels terribly out of place.

After finishing his crumpet and orange juice, Damian excuses himself from the table and picks up the ball, which had already dried from the heat of the morning sun, and attempts to get it into the basketball hoop. Robin thinks Damian should be training instead of playing such pointless sport.

"What do you do during your spare time?" Bruce asks, finishing his cup of coffee.

"Train," Robin answers simply. "Every second should be dedicated to becoming better and better,"

"I see," Bruce sets his cup back down on the saucer. "I let Damian do as he pleases. Training is important, too, of course, but I don't want training to dampen the many interests his developed. He likes music and the TV intrigues him,"

"TV is full of trash," says Robin.

"True," Bruce agrees, "But he likes the cat shows on Animal Planet,"

Robin comes to the conclusion that this Bruce Wayne is much easier to impress than his own father. He doesn't doubt the love his father has for him, nor the love this Bruce has for his Damian though.

Bruce smiles when Damian is able to shoot the ball properly. "A little more practice, and grow a few inches, and maybe you'll be able to beat Jason," he tells Damian.

"He cheats because he's the tallest," says Damian as he goes after the ball that rolls away from him.

"Why don't you join him?" asks Bruce.

"No, I'd rather not," says Robin. "He needs more training. He did nothing but block my attacks earlier today,"

"Defense is a good thing," Bruce chuckles when Damian misses the shot for the third time in a row. "If he blocked all of your attacks, then he must already be good,"

Robin ends up having lunch and dinner with them. Richard, Jason, and Timothy arrive as lunch is being served, and the boys are told not to poke at Robin. They leave him alone for the most part, but they notice Robin likes Richard least. Clark comes back a little before dinner, but the birds don't join them since they're cat napping to ready for tonight's patrol. At 10, Damian is in bed.

"Bed? What about patrol?" frowns Robin as he's escorted to a guest bedroom, where his uniform is neatly folded on the bed, next to a clean set of pajamas.

"It's a school night. Damian is only allowed to patrol on the weekend. Damian has to get up early for his lessons," says Bruce. "If you don't mind, may I borrow a shoe so that our magicians may be able to gather some traces of magic?"

Robin takes the shoe off and gives it to Bruce.

"Have a good night's sleep, Robin," Bruce says as he turns to leave.

He nods and decides to say nothing, but something he didn't expect to say leaves his lips. "Damian is lucky to have you, Mr. Wayne,"

"Your father is lucky to have you, too, Damian," Bruce turns back to him and smiles. "I might be vastly different from your father, but know that he loves you more that you will ever know,"

Robin nods again, says good night, and Bruce leaves. When he wakes up, he's in his own room. He rushes out and when he sees his father, the first thing he does is hug him.

* * *

"Mother," says Damian as he climbs into the bed. "Has Robin gone home?"

"He has," answers Bruce, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's been an eventful day. It's time for bed. You've got math tomorrow,"

Damian frowns.

Bruce chuckles. "Good night, Damian. I love you,"

"I love you, too, Mother,"


End file.
